


Miserable

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  John has to deal with the fallout when Finch and Carter spend a night out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

 

 

  


It was a disaster. Worse than what John could ever have imagined.

Carter had to cancel her movie date with Detective Beecher because of a problem with one of the numbers. To make it up to her, Finch had offered to take her to the actual play. Reese had volunteered to pick them up afterwards.

John had thought it might be nice to play the soundtrack for them when they got in the car. That was a mistake. Already subdued and red eyed, they burst into tears as the lyrics began. Finch gallantly offered Carter his handkerchief to quiet her sobs before pulling out some tissues to weep into quietly himself.

John frantically skipped through the CD, trying to find at least one upbeat song in the lot

_..…I had a dream my life would be...So different from this hell I'm living,...So different now from what it seemed...Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

  


_…The world is full of happiness that I have never known!…_

  


_…If I die, let me die...Let him live......_

  
  
_...It's a world where the dog eats the dog...Where they kill for bones in the street...And God in His Heaven...He don't interfere......_

  
  
_…I am reaching but I fall…And the stars are black and cold…As I stare into the void…Of a world that cannot hold…I'll escape now from that world…From the world of Jean Valjean….There is nowhere I can turn…There is now way to go on..._

  
_...Did you see them…Lying where they died?…Someone used to cradle them…And kiss them when they cried......_

  
  
_…There's a grief that can't be spoken….There's a pain goes on and on….Empty chairs at empty tables…Now my friends are dead and gone._

  
  
Finally he gave it up as hopeless, turning off the CD and switching back to the sports radio show he had been listening to on the way over

He knew 2 things after this fiasco: Beecher had definitely dodged a bullet, and the next time Fusco was playing chauffer.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics quoted from Les Miserables


End file.
